Scrapbook Memories: Extras
by luluhrh
Summary: Some extras from my story "Scrapbook Memories". Read that first. Undertones of Ten/Rose throughout the story (because that's the main ship that everything is leading up to), but Ten/Reinette and Mickey/Rose do occur. Enjoy!
1. Fears

**I love this story too much. That's why I am sitting here writing an extra chapter for it when I SHOULD be updating my other fics. I just have too many IDEAS concerning this story.**

 **Better start soon, then!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Do you honestly think that** ** _Doctor Who_** **is mine? If so, I'm confused. I am a teenager named Lulu, not the British Broadcasting Corporation. I am one person, not a huge organization. I also do not own these characters. They have all been kidnapped for my nefarious purposes. I'll give them back as soon as I'm done.**

 **Here we go!** ** _Allons-y!_**

* * *

 _Age 10_

"Are you afraid of anything?" Rose asked curiously, sitting on a small bench at the edge of the playground, pretty far away from the other children.

John shrugged. "Not really."

Rose smiled, having expected this answer from her new friend. "Me neither." Then she frowned. "Except for... the dark, I guess."

"Ah," John said, nodding sagely. "Fear of the dark. One of the most common fears of all." He sat down next to her on the bench. "You know what's cool about the fear of the dark?" he asked, voice low and mysterious.

Rose shook her head, suddenly breathless with anticipation. "What?" she whispered.

John looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening, then leaned forward and muttered, "It's not actually the darkness that you're scared of."

"Then what am I scared of?" Rose murmured back, intrigued.

"The unknown," John replied, that twinkle that appeared whenever he shared some of his knowledge with someone glistening in his eyes. "We can't see in the dark. We don't know what might be lying in wait for us. We aren't afraid of the dark... We're afraid of what's hiding in it."

Rose shivered playfully. "Creepy!"

"I know!"

The pair laughed.

* * *

 _Dark night. Road shining in the headlights. Rain pounding on the windshield, on the metal roof. Loud, loud pounding, like knocking. Something knocking to come in, something not getting an answer as tires spin on tarmac. No chains on the tires (they'd driven in rain before, no need for chains). Slipping and sliding down the road in an already hard-to-control vehicle..._

 _FLASH!_

 _A skidding as tires fail to get traction, a shriek of terror from the driver's seat, and a cliff in front of the front wheels-_

 _Because the knocking outside was Death._

* * *

John woke up, panting, just in time for a rumble of thunder to roll in, causing him to shiver as he burrowed into the covers. Tears streamed down his face like the rain outside his window, like the rain in his dream.

He wasn't there when it happened, but it was so vivid in his mind. The bright flash of lightning, startling his parents and causing them to lose control. Tires slipping, and then the cliffing.

A sob ripped out of his throat, choked off before it really began but still needing to be heard. He buried his head into his arms, muffling his cries. It wouldn't do for Rose to see him like this...

"John?"

A gasp sounded, and he quickly wiped away his tears. "Yeah, Rose?"

"What's wrong?" the girl asked her friend softly, trying hard not to wake her mother in the other room. "Why are you crying?"

John swallowed back his whimpers. "N-nothing's wrong. I'm not crying."

"Please don't lie to me, John." Her voice was firm and commanding while still sounding concerned. "Let me help."

John shook his head. "You can't help."

Rose frowned and sat herself down next to John. "Let me be the judge of that."

"No, really," John insisted, trying to fend his friend off. "I'm fine."

"John." Rose's tone allowed no argument. "Tell me what's wrong."

There was nothing different about her. She was still the same Rose Tyler he'd met not too long ago. Dark hair, wide mouth, and big, deep eyes. Nothing had changed. She was just his friend.

But he _wanted_ to tell her now.

"It was..." He swallowed, hard. "My parents. I was at Aunt Sylvia's. They were going to a- a thing, a family thing. It was... storming. Like tonight, but it was darker where they were, less street lamps. The road was slippery, and they didn't have tire chains, and there was lightning-" John paused, breathing heavily, eyes darting back and forth as though he was watching it happen. "It was the worst possible place. There was a cliff- Bars were there, more for guidance than anything, and they smashed right through and-" More tears fell, and he couldn't stop them. "The police- they came and they told us the whole thing. They said it must have been lightning. They didn't run off the road for the fun of it."

Rose didn't say a word, eyes welling up. John closed his own, knowing that the waves of sympathetic remarks would soon be flowing forth. "I'm so sorry for your loss," and "It'll be okay someday," and "You poor thing." He hated that.

But it didn't come. Instead, he was enveloped in a warm hug.

"When?" she asked into his ear.

"Three months before I started coming to school here," John answered, almost unwillingly.

Rose nodded. "I see," she murmured.

She didn't let him go.

Minutes passed and her grip neither tightened nor weakened. Eventually, the pair fell asleep, John in his sleeping bag and Rose beside it on the floor, hand still clutching hand.

* * *

"So... when you said you aren't afraid of anything..."

"Storms," John replied bluntly, picking at his eggs and toast. "Lightning and thunder and driving in the rain."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "I... am afraid of wolves."

John looked up in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me," Rose said, blushing. "You told me yours. It's only fair." She shuddered. "I'm terrified of wolves."

"Why?" John asked, curious.

Rose shrugged. "Not really sure. I just saw them at the zoo, and they weren't like the lions or the bears or the crocodiles. They just seemed so... intelligent. Like they were looking at us and understanding everything we were saying, planning their escape." She looked down at her cereal. "One looked me right in the eye. It was a girl- they were all girls in that habitat- and her eyes were big and blue and she just stared at me for a second. And then she _snarled_ all of a sudden and leaped at me and I was so scared that she would make the jump." Rose closed her eyes, breathing hard.

John hesitantly reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. Together, they smiled softly and continued eating their breakfast.

"For the record," John mumbled through a mouthful of egg, "I think you're the biggest, baddest wolf of them all."

Rose laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your presence threatened that wolf," John explained, swallowing down his food. "You're terrifying, Rose Tyler. You're a regular Bad Wolf."

"Well, if I'm a wolf, then you're a storm," Rose replied.

John's grin was slightly forced, but not noticeably so. "What sort of storm?"

"An Oncoming Storm. Just over the horizon, always there, always ready." Rose smiled. "You're terrifying, John Noble."

Somehow, these were the best compliments they could give each other. The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm.

The names fit, like in some other place, some other time, that's what they were really called. Their fears, brought into being as strength.

They didn't know what it really meant. They were young. Still, they knew the feeling behind it- recognized it, even if they couldn't name it- and that was enough.

 _End of Extra 1_

* * *

 **Well. There's the first one. We'll see how the rest goes!**

 **RFF and tell me what you thought of my first extra! I know I said I'd mostly add stuff about Jenny, but I want to add to the main storyline as well with these little (or not so little) snippets.**

 **The word of the day is RUGOSE! This means full of wrinkles. Literally. That's the actual definition. Go and look it up, you'll see.**

 **Love ya! lulu**


	2. Boyfriend

**Here's the next one!**

 **Hmm... what's next on the list now? Oh! It's Mickey asking Rose out!**

 **Heh... I have an idea for this one...**

 **Disclaimer:** **This never fails to ruin my mood. _Doctor Who_ is not my thing! I am just employing (*cough*stealing*cough*) these characters and inserting them into these roles for a brief period of time so that my story can play out. Don't worry, I'll give them back... someday... *cough cough***

 _ **Allons-y!**_

* * *

 _Age 13_

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rose called, running to the door and hoping that it was John. He had said he'd come over that day. Sure, he'd said he would come over at around three in the afternoon, and it was ten in the morning, but he could have been early!

Rose opened the door, ready to throw herself into her best friend's arms...

But it wasn't John.

"Mickey!" Rose said in surprise, trying to hide her disappointment. "What are you doing here? You could have called and said you were coming over."

"Um... Rose?" Mickey asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Rose frowned, looking at her childhood friend carefully. Mickey appeared to be sweating. He seemed ridiculously nervous. The reason for this was unclear. At least, it was unclear to her.

"You okay, Mickey?" she asked in concern, leaning against the door frame.

"What?" the boy asked, wide-eyed. "I'm fine!"

His voice squeaked on the last word. Rose raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Okay," Rose said. "Don't tell me."

She made to close the door, but Mickey stopped her with a hand and a hasty "Wait!"

Rose sighed. "Just _tell me_ already."

"Willyougoonadatewithme?"

Rose blinked. "Come again?"

Mickey sighed, took a deep breath, and repeated himself more carefully. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Rose Tyler stared at one of her oldest friends, not knowing what to say.

Finally, after about a minute, she replied with, "Um... sure."

Mickey smiled. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Why not?" Rose asked rhetorically, laughing a bit. "No reason to say no, so I'll say yes. Take me on a date, Mickey Smith."

"I will, Rose Tyler." Mickey looked like the world had just been delivered into his hands. "I'll do just that."

* * *

It was strange, Rose thought, climbing up the stairs and holding hands with one of her oldest friends in a way that looked platonic but felt anything but. Nothing much had changed, and yet everything was different. Mickey seemed cuter than before. The pressure of his hand in hers made her feel shy (and maybe kind of precious) rather than reassured. Him walking her to her apartment- something he did all the time- felt like a gesture of some sort. She wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Here's me," she said unnecessarily when they reached her door. She tried to go in, only to find that Mickey had grasped her hand a little tighter.

"Thank you," he said, dark eyes warm.

Rose smiled. "No, thank _you_ ," she replied. "It was really fun."

She didn't quite catch what happened next. All she knew was that Mickey was in front of her, his face was _really_ close, and something warm touched her cheek. It was only when he pulled back that she realized that the warm something was his lips and that he'd kissed her, right on her cheekbone.

"See you later," he whispered, releasing her hand and scampering off, a deep blush coloring his face.

Rose stood outside her door, confused. One hand made it's way to her cheek, like there was a physical imprint of what had just happened there. Her insides felt jumbled up, like someone had stirred them with a mixing spoon, trying to cook up a crush.

 _Is this what liking someone_ for real _feels like?_ Rose wondered. _Strange._

It made Rose smile softly. She could get to like strange.

A wider grin split her face.

More than anything, she couldn't wait to tell John.

Good thing he was coming over in an hour or so...

* * *

"You went on a date with _who_?" John asked incredulously.

"You heard what I said," Rose replied in amusement.

John waved that statement away. "Details," he said. Then he stared at her for a moment. " _Rickey_?" he asked at last, trying to clarify.

Rose rolled her eyes, both at John's purposeful mistake and his need to hear the name yet again. "No, Casanova, you space case," she said sarcastically.

"That's definitely an improvement," John muttered.

"Oi!"

"It's true!"

" _Mickey_ is my friend," Rose defended. Then she smiled. "Boyfriend, actually." The word sent a warm feeling through her. "My first boyfriend. My first date!"

John still looked slightly disgusted, but he saw how excited Rose was and smiled through it. "How was it?"

"It was good," Rose said reminiscently. "We saw a movie. We went to a screening of Episode I of _Star Wars_ , since he knows I've only seen the original trilogy." She ignored John's mutter of "for good reason," unwilling to stop speaking (and because she'd have to agree that Episode I had sort of sucked). "Then we went to my favorite chippie. After that, we walked through the park and he bought me an ice cream." She grinned shyly. "It was really nice, actually."

John looked thoughtful. Mickey the Idiot and brilliant Rose Tyler, together? He still thought it was weird. But hey, he wasn't the one in the relationship, and if Rose was happy, he was happy.

"Okay," he groaned, letting his head loll back over the arm of the sofa. "I give him my seal of approval as your best friend."

"Wasn't aware I needed it," Rose joked with a wide grin.

"Oh, you don't," John assured her. "I just like to feel as though I have some input. No doubt you'd do whatever you wanted even if I didn't say I was fine with it."

"I most certainly would. Glad we understand each other."

And with that, they un-paused the screen and returned to playing Mario Kart.

 _End of Extra 2_

* * *

 **This one felt a tad short, but then again, they _are_ extras. They're supposed to be little snippets. They don't have to be long. Besides, it was a much shorter first draft. I added bits and bobs here and there. It's a good length now.**

 **I like the image of Rose and John playing Mario Kart together on a couch and talking about their lives. And when John hears Rose mention going on a date with Mickey, he has to PAUSE THE GAME to clarify that he heard correctly. It's just- *sighs happily* My babies are too cute.**

 **RFF, people! Tell me what you think!**

 **The word of the day is GONDOLA! They're those boats they use in the canals in Venice. You know what I'm talking about. Don't even pretend you don't.**

 **Love ya! lulu**


	3. Confession

**Hey guys!**

 **This is John confessing to Rose that he has a crush on Reinette!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I wish... but no. None of the characters are mine.** ** _Doctor Who_** **is not mine. I am not the BBC. I have kidnapped these characters. They will be freed when I am finished writing DW fanfic... Wonder when that'll be... XD**

 **Let's see how this goes!**

* * *

 _Age 14_

This was a very bad idea.

John had gone out of his way to put Rose in a good mood. He'd bought her chips from the place by the estate that she loved so much. He'd bought a bottle of ginger ale, which she absolutely adored. He'd even brought pizza. And he'd paid for all of it. With his own money.

And now, as they sat on the couch, John was chickening out.

"Just do it, you wimp! Get it over with!" Rose yelled at the television as the main character, once again, failed to confess his feelings to the girl he liked. John knew the words weren't meant for him, but he drew strength from them anyway. He wasn't a wimp. He could tell his best friend about his crush... on a lovely, smart, talented girl... whose innards said best friend would gladly tear out and wear as jewelry.

...Okay, _bit_ of an exaggeration. But the hatred the two harbored for each other was no secret. They couldn't even pass each other in the hall without exchanging poisonous glares and/or barbed words.

Of all the girls he could have liked, and he had to have a crush on Reinette. Oh, Rose was _so_ going to murder him.

Still, he had already made her happier by buying her stuff. Although maybe he should have considered buying that new movie she wanted. Just to be sure.

No! He could do this.

"Rose-"

"Look at this idiot!" Rose ranted. "Why does he like _Christa_? Can't he see that Jemma is totally in love with him? She's _way_ better for him than Christa."

John frowned, turning his attention to the show. "Jemma? Seriously?"

Rose gave him a look. "Of course Jemma. Have you even been paying attention?"

"Of course I have!" John protested. "But Jemma and Danny are best friends. Why ruin a great friendship?"

"For a chance at something more, of course," Rose replied. "Danny loves Jemma, too. He just doesn't know it yet. He's _attracted_ to Christa. He hasn't realized that he loves Jemma because he's always felt that way for her, he just thought that was how he was supposed to feel towards his best friend. He only just started noticing Christa differently, so he's pursuing her. He can't even see that Jemma's right there, _waiting_ for him. He's too busy having a stupid crush on Christa!"

John frowned. This sounded familiar... he couldn't quite put his finger on it, though. Instead of thinking it over, he shrugged it off. He had more important things to do.

"Speaking of stupid crushes..." he began.

Rose groaned, pausing the telly. "I really don't like the way that sentence started."

John winced but kept on. Now that he'd begun his confession, he wasn't stopping. "I have a crush on someone."

"So I'd gathered," Rose snarked. "Obviously someone I don't like."

"Someone you _really_ don't like," John stressed.

Rose frowned. "Um... Meggie Jordann?"

"No," John said, rolling his eyes. "Not Meggie. Meggie is the last person I would have a crush on and you know it."

"Thank god for that," Rose said. "She still tries to push Keisha around and it's pissing me off." Rose bit her lip as she continued thinking about the people she disliked. "Um... Lucille de Souza?"

"No. She's a creepy stalker."

"Who?" Rose pressed, curious as to why John looked like he was about to throw up.

John swallowed. "It's, ah, it's Reinette."

... _Ah._

"No wonder you look like you're going to be sick," Rose murmured.

John frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rose giggled. "Oh my god, you look terrified!" She sighed. "John, I'm not going to murder you for liking someone I don't like. I can't tell you who to like anymore than you can tell yourself who to like. It's not a problem that can be fixed." She picked up the clicker. "I'll just have to deal with it, I guess." She un-paused the television. Danny resumed talking to Jemma about how to go about confessing to Christa.

"Ugh," John said, flinching at the heartbroken look on Jemma's face that she was desperately trying to hide. "Danny's a complete and total moron."

" _That's what I've been saying!_ "

* * *

"Reinette," Rose complained under her breath. "Out of all the girls he could like, and he likes _Reinette_."

"Well, it's not like she isn't-"

"If you call her pretty I might have to smack you."

Mickey closed his mouth quickly.

"That's what I thought."

Mickey gave her a look.

Rose sighed. "I know she's pretty. I know she's smart. But she's an awful human being!" Rose softly banged her head on Mickey's chest. "She hates me for no real reason aside from the fact that I don't cater to her every whim. She gets all the answers right and has her cronies fill my locker with papers. I can't stand her!"

"You did send her a glitterbomb," Mickey pointed out.

Rose shrugged. "She deserved it. She spilled her lunch on Shireen's lap."

Mickey shifted. "I'm sure it was a mistake-"

"It was school lunch," Rose said flatly. "She had a lunch that her own stupid personal chef made sitting in her bag and she went in line and bought lunch just so that she could dump it on Shireen. Or Keisha. Or me. Whoever was closest."

Mickey didn't say a word.

"Exactly."

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Mickey asked, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Rose slumped down. "Nothing."

Mickey stared at her. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Rose repeated, disgruntled.

"All this complaining, and you're doing zip about it?" Mickey demanded.

"Yep."

"Why?" he burst out.

Rose sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "What can I do?" she asked her boyfriend helplessly. "He really likes her. And why shouldn't he? She's apparently perfect."

Mickey wrapped his arms around her. "You're better than she'll ever be, sweetheart."

Rose gave him a half-hearted grin. "Thanks, Micks. But I wasn't fishing for compliments. I was just sayin' that it's none of my business who John likes. I can't do anything about it."

"The least you could do is give Reinette a good old-fashioned 'if you hurt him, I'll hurt you' type speech!" Mickey insisted.

"Nah, I couldn't. They're not even together."

Mickey gave her a Look. "We both know they'll be together at some point. She practically fawns over him.

Rose sighed. "I guess... but I still don't think it's a good idea. John would probably-" She paused. "Well, actually, I don't think he'd mind. He might even be flattered." Her eyes widened. "I totally could!" She laughed and threw her arms around Mickey, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ow! Don't- strangling-"

Rose placed a kiss on Mickey's lips.

Suddenly, the struggles lessened by a lot.

 _End of Extra 3_

* * *

 **Bah... weak ending. Oh well.**

 **HOW WAS IT?! RFF and tell me what you thought!**

 **I'd like to point out that I totally made up the whole thing with Jemma and Danny and Christa. I just wanted to draw a sort of parallel for no good reason. There is no TV show like that (as far as I know, so don't quote me on that).**

 **The word of the day is BROGUE! Merriam-Webster has two definitions for this word, and both are a type of shoe. So apparently they're shoes. And I've been using the term "Scottish brogue" wrong for ages. *shrugs* Oops.**

 **Love ya! lulu**


	4. Shovel

**Yet another one. Wowza.**

 **Ever heard of the shovel speech? It's really a Buffy thing. The friends of one of the people in a relationship find the other person in the relationship and tell them, "You be good to my friend, and if you ever hurt them, I will beat you over the head with a shovel." At least, that's the general gist of it. Sort of "If you hurt them, I will hurt you/maim you/kill you/destroy you/end you/beat you over the head with a shovel." That is the shovel speech.**

 **And this is Rose giving it to Reinette. The two of them hate each other's guts with a passion in this story, so we'll see how that goes...**

 **Disclaimer:** **NOT MY STUFF! Again, the characters are in the basement of my mind palace, and I will give them back once I am finished. Jeez! Why must I keep repeating myself?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Age 14_

The two blondes stared at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Poisson," Rose acknowledged the other girl.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Reinette asked, voice venomous. There was no need for false pretense when it was just them. They both knew exactly how the other felt about them. "You're wasting my free period. I don't know _why_ you told Lauren to tell me to meet you here-"

"Her name's Laura."

"-and I honestly don't care. Say whatever you're going to say right now. Otherwise I'm leaving," Reinette finished, as though the other had never spoken.

Rose's nostrils flared. "All right. I'll try to make this brief." She stepped forward, staring into the other girl's pale eyes. "You may have John fooled, but I've got your number. You're a pompous bitch through and through, and I hate your guts just as much as you hate mine." Rose sighed. "However, John honestly cares about you. I'm not here to tell him how to live his life, or who to date. But I can tell you something." She leaned forward slightly, glaring at Reinette. "I swear to you, right now, that if you ever hurt my _best friend_ , I will find you and I will make you wish you had never set your sights on him. I don't care how rich your family is. I don't care about how inferior I am. If you put my friend in any pain, you'll get in back tenfold."

"Are you threatening me?" Reinette asked, trying to sound unaffected. "Because I _will_ tell John and-"

"It wasn't a threat, Reinette," Rose said, voice soft. "It was a promise."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

Reinette stared at the empty doorway, shocked and angry. She pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and found John's. She pressed _Call_ and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

His voice, smooth and warm, made Reinette falter. She knew John liked her. They were dating, after all. And, since they were dating, it only stood to reason that he should believe her above all else.

But even Reinette knew that Rose Tyler was the exception. John would never believe Reinette if she just said, "Rose was threatening me." He'd ask what she said, exactly. Rose's accusations about her being a bitch would be swept under the rug- everyone knew that Rose hated her, and they knew that Reinette hated her back, so that was nothing new- and the threats she'd made would probably flatter John, showing him just how much his friend cared about him. If Reinette lied and said that Rose had threatened her with bodily harm or something in hopes of ending the friendship between her boyfriend and the chav, he'd ask Rose what happened, and Rose would tell him the truth, and he'd believe Rose. That would cause a rift between him and Reinette.

There was really only one option.

"Hello, John," Reinette said sweetly.

"Oh, Reinette." His voice went a bit flustered. "Hi. Um, why are you calling?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday?" Reinette asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Maybe to the museum? We can see the new exhibit on French expressionism."

"Wonderful idea! I'd love to! Is eleven a good time?"

"Perfect. See you then?"

"Yeah, see you! Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Reinette hung up, clutching her phone tightly. John would never know about her conversation with Rose. It was the only way to ensure that she didn't lose him.

She wasn't finished with him yet. Not even close.

* * *

Rose walked down the hall to where John was standing, talking on his cell.

"...love to! Is eleven a good time?"

Rose waited for him to finish his conversation. When he hung up, promising that he'd see the other person on the line soon, she asked, "Who was that?"

John grinned dopily. "It was Reinette. She wanted to know if I would like to go to the museum on Saturday."

 _That was it?_ Rose wondered. _She didn't even mention our conversation?_ "So you're going to the museum on Saturday?"

"At eleven, yeah," John replied. "But don't worry! We'll be done there before two, guaranteed. Plenty of time for me to get ready for you to come over at three. What movie do you want to watch this weekend?"

"Can we do the Princess Bride again?" Rose asked hopefully. If Reinette wasn't going to mention the conversation, then neither was she.

John grinned. "But of course."

As the two walked down the hall, both were feeling a bit odd. One had thought the other was about to say something else. The other had almost said that exact thing, but had changed his mind at the last second. The words they had thought of were so small. A simple three-word phrase, so innocent and innocuous, but so _weighted_ at the same time.

And that phrase was, "As you wish."

 _End of Extra 4_

* * *

 **I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT ENDING**

 **BUT HOW FUCKING PERFECT WAS THAT ENDING**

 **Seriously, if you've seen the Princess Bride, OH MY GOD YOU GET IT GOOD HOLY SHIT CHECK OUT MY EPIC FORESHADOWING**

 **If you haven't watched the Princess Bride... two things. One: rethink your life choices. Two: watch the Princess Bride.**

 **RFF! Tell me your thoughts.**

 **The word of the day is ABLIGURITION! It literally means "spending an inconceivably large amount of money on food." Seriously. Look up "cool unknown words" and then click on the choice with the word "obsolete" in it. This word is right at the top of the "A" section. I really like this word!**

 **Love ya! lulu**


	5. Crushes

**NEXT!**

 **Okay! Next we have... Rose's friends having crushes on John! YAY!**

 **Everyone should crush on John. John is gorgeous. John is adorable and sweet and David Tennant, only fictional. (Not entirely convinced that David Tennant isn't fictional, too, because no one can be that wonderful and actually exist... The fact that he does exist gives me hope for the human race XD)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Nope. Not mine. I'm holding them hostage and forcing them to act out these tales. When I'm done, they will be returned. Patience, friends.**

 **Rose: *tied up* Let us go!**

 **Me: Let us go,** ** _please_** **.**

 **Doctor: *also tied up* Lulu, is this really necessary?**

 **Me: Not in the slightest. It's just fun to pretend that you really exist and that I really did kidnap you and that I'm not writing down all the sides of this conversation and making it up.**

 **Rose: ...**

 **Doctor: ...**

 **Me: ... Oh, STFU.**

 **ANYWAY... Story time!**

* * *

 _Age 15_

It was a gorgeous day for a brain to need bleaching.

"Bye, John!" Rose called. John waved back at her, grinning as he stepped into his aunt's car.

Shireen sighed dreamily as Sylvia drove away. "What I wouldn't give for a man like that."

Rose eyed her friend in concern. Her friend was a bit boy-crazy, but even she had to know better than to openly admire John in a public place where one of Reinette's minions could see. "You okay?"

"No," Shireen replied with a snort. "Life is unfair. Why is he dating _Reinette?_ "

"He likes her," Rose replied, trying to swallow down her disgust at the thought. "They like each other."

Shireen made a face. "She's not the only attractive person in the world. He told me I had beautiful eyes when we were ten. Was he lying?"

Rose stared at her friend. "Okay, one, that was four years ago. Two, I thought you were over him."

"I will never be over that gorgeous creature!"

"And three," Rose continued, "he likes Reinette because she's the only girl who seems to understand what he's talking about when he starts ranting."

"You understand him," Shireen pointed out.

Rose shrugged. "True, but that's only because I've been his best friend for almost as long as I've known him. I've gotten used to the technical babble, and he's taught me some of it. And he also likes Reinette because she's 'talented and sweet and funny'... around him, at least," she amended when Shireen looked ready to protest.

"What a poser," Shireen muttered.

Rose sighed. This she couldn't deny, nor did she want to. There really wasn't a reason for her to defend Reinette. Just because she was dating John didn't mean she had to like the French girl. "Tell me about it."

"Hey guys!"

The two looked up and grinned. "Keisha!"

The ginger-haired girl ran over and gave them both huge hugs. "What's up?"

"We're talking about John," Shireen said before Rose could say a word.

"Ooh," Keisha said, eyes brightening. "What's the word on Mr. McHottie? He break up with Madame de Bitchy yet?"

Shireen shook her head mournfully. "No, they're still going out."

Keisha frowned. "Bollocks," she said unhappily.

Rose looked at her friends like they'd fallen from outer space. "Are you both serious right now?"

"This is the most serious subject we can discuss," Shireen declared.

Rose snorted. "How is _John_ a serious subject? He's the least serious person I know! He called himself 'Space Galdalf' once, you know. And he writes stories about aliens called Raxa... Raxacor... Raxacoricofallapatorians." Rose mentally congratulated herself on pronouncing the word. There isn't a serious bone in his body!"

Shireen shook her head, choosing to ignore Rose's strange sneeze. "You don't understand. We're not saying that John himself is serious. We're saying that _we_ are serious about _him_. We are _devoted_ to John Geoffrey Noble."

"How do you know his middle name?!" Rose exclaimed, slightly freaked out.

Keisha, ignoring Rose's question, nodded in agreement with Shireen before pulling out a small, business card-like object. "We're card-carrying members of the John Noble Fan Club. Didn't you know?"

Rose watched in shock as Shireen pulled out a matching card. Sure enough, the neat print read, "The John Noble Fan Club," in fancy script. The president, vice president, secretary, and treasurer's names were written beneath it, along with an email address for questions on what happened during club meetings and how to join.

"You're kidding me," Rose said, voice flat. "How big is this club?"

"Oh, twenty to thirty members, easy," Shireen said airily. "As you can see, I am vice-president and Keisha is secretary. I _would_ have been president if Lucille de Souza hadn't stolen the spot, but whatever. And Jenna Macrae is treasurer."

Rose shook her head. "You're both nuts. Your whole club is insane!"

"Insane and numerous," Keisha corrected. "There are loads of people who like John but are afraid to join the club. We do more than just talk about John, although we do begin each meeting with the ritual worship of his hair. We also give money- a dollar or two every meeting- which is then donated to the charity of our choice at the end of each month. And we don't discriminate. If a guy wants to join the club, he can join the club. People are allowed to like other people, but our one true passion must be for John. If anyone gets a boyfriend or girlfriend, they can stay in the club, but only if they still like John most. If their partner can't deal with that, well, too bad."

"You should come to a meeting, Rose," Shireen added. "It's really fun and interesting. Who knows?" She grinned mischievously. "You might realize something and be converted to our ways."

Rose laughed, a little hysterical. "No thanks!" she choked out. "I'll join that club when Reinette stops being a bitch."

"Well, she's never joining now," Keisha said with a sigh. "Might as well give up."

The two card-carrying members of the John Noble Fan Club giggled. Rose... well, Rose was still processing the insanity. And wishing she could spontaneously get amnesia.

"You're all mad, the lot of ya," Rose concluded at last. "Never mention this in front of me again. Let's just forget that happened, yeah?"

Keisha and Shireen exchanged a look, and Rose groaned in dismal defeat. These two would be the end of her.

 _End of Extra 5_

* * *

 **Hehe... okay, this was slightly crack-y. But kind of hilarious, you have to admit.**

 **RFF! Tell me what you thought of this extra!**

 **The word of the day is IGNOMINIOUS! It means disgraceful, dishonorable, deserving of shame, or degrading. Good word. Synonymous with lots of words/phrases beginning with "D". Makes for good alliteration. XD**

 **Love ya! lulu**


	6. Jimmy

**I WILL KEEP GOING! I WILL NOT STOP! YARGH!**

 **Okay. I'm cool.**

 **This will involve... horror of horrors... JIMMY STONE. *makes disgusted face***

 **I have an idea of how this'll go down...**

 **Disclaimer:** **I am and always will be very sad that I don't own Rose and the Doctor. Still... *holds up Jimmy Stone by his collar* at least I don't own this scumbag!**

 **Jimmy the Arse: Put me down, you madwoman!**

 **Jimmy the Arse: Hey! Whatcha callin' me there? Watch your tongue, bitch!**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* Oh, go jump in a lake, you reject of humanity.**

 **Jimmy the Arse: NO! *starts moving towards a lake that appears magically* What? Where'd that come from? LET ME GO YOU DEMONIC HELLCAT BORNE FROM SATAN! (**note from the author: LOL I almost think of that as a compliment**)**

 **Me: *puts in earbuds and turns up music* Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of me not caring whatsoever. *"I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy echoes out of earbuds***

 **ONWARDS! (Please ignore the drowning _A_ _rschloch_ in the corner.)**

* * *

 _Age 17_

Another bouquet lies on her steps. Rose lifts it up, examining the gorgeous yellow blossoms. At least they weren't roses. Points for originality.

"Another one?" John asks from the hall, and Rose turns to see him examining the flowers distrustfully. "And snapdragons at that." He whistles, long and low. "Whoever he is, he's got guts."

"Why?" Rose asks curiously, smelling the blooms and smiling. _Mickey never does this anymore..._ "I think it's sweet."

John snorts. "Please. Snapdragons mean 'desire'. Whoever is doing this knows exactly what he wants from you."

Rose sends him a heated look. "I better not have heard what I think I just heard," Rose warns.

John holds up his hands to placate her. "I'm sorry, Rose, you know I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true!" he explains quickly. He scowls. "'S why I don't like this guy. At least Mickey cares about _you_. This asshole is only after your body."

"There's a card!" Rose exclaims, having been studiously ignoring John's words. She pulls out a pale blue piece of paper from amidst the flowers of desire and flips it open eagerly. Her eyes widen. "It says, 'With admiration, Jimmy.'" She looks up at her friend. "It can't be the Jimmy I'm thinking of, can it? The one who plays guitar in that band that plays at the club? The one who is _20_?"

"No," John says, shaking his head. "No, no, no. Never. Nuh-uh. Nope."

Rose raises an eyebrow. "And that sequence of negatives means..."

"You are _not_ dumping Mickey for Jimmy Stone!"

"I never said I was!" Rose shoots back hotly.

"But you were thinking about it," John points out.

Rose opens her mouth, but no words come out. After a moment, she sighs and mutters, "Mickey never does stuff like this anymore. It's always, 'Let's go down the pub, Rose!' or 'Let's watch the game, Rose!' or 'Sorry I can't take you out tonight, sweetheart, I'm heading out with some mates.' It's like I'm just a facet of his life, something that's just expected to _be_ there when he wants me to be." She strokes a petal of the snapdragons. "It's nice to know that there are still people who do this. Send flowers to a person. No one does that."

John scoffs. "I do!"

"Yes, but you're John. 'S different," Rose says.

John wants to ask what exactly that means, but he doesn't. Instead, he takes Rose's hand. "Listen. Talk to Mickey about it. Fix the problem. Don't fall for Jimmy Stone. Don't you remember what happened with Shireen?"

Rose looks up at him and grins a little. "She slapped him so hard. And in public!" The smile fades. "She still won't tell us what he did to deserve that, though."

Unbidden, Rose remembers how she had seen a few hints of bruises on Shireen's stomach and legs and arms, just a few days after she broke up with Jimmy very publicly. When she'd asked Shireen, her friend just cited a bit of an accident and refused to speak of it further. Rose hadn't thought much of it.

Now, though...

Rose glances at the snapdragons in one fist, then at John's manly hairy hand in the other.

She drags John down the hall to the kitchen. Once there, she lets go of John, opens the trash, and drops the flowers inside.

"Jimmy Stone won't be going out with me anytime soon," Rose says decisively, slamming the lid down and dusting her hands off theatrically. "And if what I am planning works, he won't be going out with _anyone_ anytime soon."

* * *

"What _are_ you planning, Rose?" John asks worriedly as they make their way to the cafeteria. Rose looks purposeful. Normally that made John proud. Now it just makes him worried.

"Nothing _really_ bad," Rose assures him. "I just need to find Shireen."

When John continues to hover uncertainly, Rose sighs. "Look, go find something to do. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" John asks anxiously. "Because I could always-"

"Go. _Now_."

John goes, glancing over his shoulder.

Rose sighs. "Jeez." It isn't even some big masterminded scheme. It just involves persuading Shireen to talk. How hard can it be?

* * *

" _No,_ Rose," Shireen says.

"But why not?" Rose presses. "I know it must be difficult, but-"

Shireen shakes her head. "No, it's not that."

Rose frowns, taking in her friends pursed lips and nervous glances. "Is he threatening you?"

"What? N-no, of course not, what would- would give you that idea?" Shireen replies, tripping over her words.

Rose places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Please, Shireen. Don't let him get away with this."

"He didn't _do_ anything!" Shireen insists, but she won't meet Rose's eyes.

"Look at me," Rose says. "Look at me and tell me that he did nothing. Look at me and say that it's safe for me to go out with him."

Shireen whips around, eyes wide. "You?!"

"He's been sending me flowers," Rose says with a shrug. "Snapdragons. John says they mean desire." She stares at her friend. "Is it safe? For me, for any other girl who Jimmy woos- will we be safe?"

Shireen shivers, tears welling up in her eyes, and shakes her head. "No. No, don't say yes, Rose. He's not safe, he's not. I'll... I will tell someone, I promise. I don't... you're right, no one should be allowed to get close to him. He's not safe... he's not safe..."

Rose wraps her arms around her friend's shaking shoulders and pulls her close. "Thank you," she whispers softly, barely audible over her friends sobs. "Thank you, Shireen. We'll get him put away for a good long while."

 _End of Extra 6_

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **I liked this... Sort of. It was kind of rushed. Did you like this? I guess I did...**

 **RFF? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? *puppy eyes from Neal Caffrey***

 **The word of the day is EXPATIATE! This means to move about freely, or to wander. It can also mean to speak or write at great length of in detail... huh. Interesting. *raises eyebrow at audience* Rather fitting. Hmm...**

 **Anyway.**

 **Love ya! lulu**


	7. Break-Up

**Back again! These are interesting.**

 **This one will be pretty short, I think, and mostly just Mickey and Rose, because it is the precursor to the chapter where Rose and John** ** _finally_** **get together!**

 **That's right!**

 **THE BREAK-UP.**

 **(Honestly, not all that dramatic because tbh these two sort of just fell out of love. In fact, Rose fell out of like. She was never in love with him.)**

 **Disclaimer:** **If I owned this stuff, there would have been more TenRose. A lot more TenRose. And possibly ElevenRose. And TwelveRose. NineRose. Other Doctors/Rose. Just... Rose.**

 **Sorry for not being hilarious. I tried my best.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

 _Age 19_

Rose knew that it was time for this to happen, but she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door.

She and Mickey had been dating for... six years? Something like that. And it was nice. It was safe. It was comfortable. She knew her place in the universe, and it was next to him, keeping him in line and showing him what's what and all in all being a fantastic girlfriend. They'd been together longer than any of their friends. They were each other's first times. Everyone they knew pretty much assumed that they'd get married someday.

But now... They didn't see each other as often. In fact, since they'd started college, Rose hadn't seen Mickey at all. Sure, they'd texted and called and Skyped, but they hadn't spoken in person.

And now she was standing outside Mickey's dorm room, preparing to break up with him. Weeks without actual, physical contact, and she was going to make their first meeting as college students incredibly awkward by dumping him.

Oh yeah. Girlfriend of the year award was definitely coming her way.

Rose took a deep breath and let it out before raising her hand to grasp the knocker-

The door opened.

"Hello," the man said, raising an eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

Rose blinked. "Um... you're not Mickey."

"You're right, I'm not." The man held out his hand to shake. "Jake."

Rose reached out and grasped the outstretched hand before shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

Jake's eyes widened and he grinned. "Ah. So you're _the_ Rose. It's a pleasure." He let go of her hand and called over his shoulder, "Yo, Micks! Your girlfriend's here! Come talk to 'er!"

There was the sound of something dropping, and then Mickey ran out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Rose felt her cheeks heat up and looked pointedly at the ground. No matter how many times she'd seen him naked, she never felt quite comfortable with it.

"Um, maybe put some clothes on, Mickey?" Jake suggested, laughter in his voice.

"Ah, Rose doesn't mind, does she?" Mickey glanced her way, grinning. Rose couldn't meet his eyes, and the grin faded to a worried look. "On second thought... Can you give us a minute, Jake?"

Jake looked between them, then nodded slowly. "Er, yeah. Sure I guess. I'll just... head on out. Be back in an hour or so?"

"No, it's fine," Rose assured him. "I won't be long."

"O-kay then," Jake said, sidestepping past Rose and into the hall. "You two work out your... stuff, yeah? I'll be at the vending machines, buying a couple of... things."

"Great, you do that," Mickey said distractedly.

Jake rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Rose and Mickey staring at each other across the threshold.

"So..." Rose began, sticking her hands in her pockets. "How's college been treating you?

Mickey leaned against the frame of the door and crossed his arms. "It's been treating me fine, but something tells me that's not why you're here."

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No, it's not," she conceded after a moment. "I actually... I decided something important."

"Oh yeah?" Mickey asked. "What's that?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Okay, so, I've been thinkin' about this, and I'm pretty sure that it's the right decision, so... yeah." She exhaled and finally met his gaze. "I think we should break up."

For a moment, Mickey said nothing. Then: "I think you're right."

Rose blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Now it was Mickey who was staring at the ground, purposefully avoiding her gaze. "We've been together for a while, but it's not really amazing, is it? I mean, I love you," he told her. "I do. I've loved you since we were kids. But you..." He swallowed. "You don't feel the same."

"Mickey-" Rose said, reaching out to him, but he held up a hand to stay her movement.

"It's okay, I know," he continued, looking at her again. "You like me well enough, but if we're being honest, you've never been in love with me. You love me as a friend, but your feelings for me romantically?" He chuckled, voice low and filled with self-pity. "Never progressed beyond like."

Rose pulled her arm back until her hand was resting on her opposite shoulder. She couldn't deny it. "Yeah," she replied softly. "That about sums it up."

There was, of course, the whole other realization as well... but should she really tell Mickey that part of the reason she had broken up with him was because she had realized she was in love with one of her other best friends?

"Are you going to tell him?" Mickey asked.

Rose frowned. "Tell who what?" she answered uncertainly.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Rose, everyone knows you're in love with John."

"What?!" Rose yelped defensively. "I- you- what do you mean, 'everyone knows'? _I_ didn't even know until a day or so ago!"

A dry laugh emerged from Mickey's mouth. "Well, trust me, it's not hard to see. The two of you are mad for each other." Mickey leaned a little further forward- just enough to kiss her on the forehead. A goodbye.

Then he pulled back and punched her arm lightly. "Go get him, sweetheart."

Rose stared at him for a moment, then leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mickey," she whispered. "Thank you."

The hug lasted a few more seconds before Rose let go.

"You're amazing, Mickey," she said, smiling at him, before turning around and running down the hall.

Mickey stared after her, smiling softly before sighing and rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I know I am, Rose," he whispered to empty air, ignoring the dampness in his eyes. "I know."

 _End of Extra 7_

* * *

 **I'm surprised at how well this one turned out. Didn't take me too long, even considering I kept getting interrupted by pesky little human problems like needing to eat. Y'know, stupid things like that.**

 **Anyway, RFF! Love to know what you think of the story.**

 **The word of the day is VERDURE! Unsurprisingly, it has much to do with green stuff. You know, _verde_ , verdant- all of those lovely words that mean green things, with the V-E-R-D root. So it means the color of vegetation. Ish. That's sort of what it means.**

 **That's all, then. Lulu out!**


End file.
